Wolfs rain Eclipsed
by inusai978
Summary: Kiba and his pack had escaped the clutches of the city with nothing but the faint scent of the Flower maiden. During a blizzard they come across a strange girl with mysterious markings imprinted on her skin. The secrets that she holds deep within her could either lead them all to peace or to their demise. Kiba/OC Note: Dragonwolf97 is an old account of mine. Making new stories here


**Prologue**

The breath of the wind sighed low thrusting petals of snow just barely in front. Not yet enough to veil the paw prints lying visibly on the snowbank. From here, the wolves ran. On and on they kept, crossing the heat of the day to the high lucid winds of night. Their legs pushed them onward in hopes of reaching the end of their journey. In hopes to reach paradise. During their search, a snowstorm took place. Forced to take shelter in the caves, they sat, waited and hungered. "Oh man, I sure am hungry…" The youngest of the four wolves mumbled. Like the others, he sat up hidden in his human guise, a technique that all wolves must learn in order to survive. He clutched his stomach staring down blankly on the cave floor. "Yeah, you can say that again…" An older and more chubbier wolf groaned. His collar hung loose down his neck. He laid back on the wall of the cave also staring at nothing, hungering for his next meal. "How long has it been since we ate anything?" The young brown wolf asked. "I don't know," the bigger wolf replied. "I guess its been about three days or so."

Two other wolves stared away from them trying to ignore the incessant whining and the grumbling in their stomachs. One of them, the gray wolf growled low in annoyance, about tired of his "Pack mates". He looked away from them and pondered his thoughts. What was he thinking? Running around out of the city with no real purpose. Sure, they had no choice but to leave, but where were they going? What would they accomplish by searching for something that only existed in a fairy tale? He glared deeply at the white wolf before him. _All proud and confident…_ he thought. _But not for long._ He soon heard more complaining from the other two. Enough was enough. "Will you two quit your whining already?! Its only been three stupid days…" the youngest wolf groaned once again and stared at his friend. "Yeah but if we hadn't left the city we would have something to eat right about now."

"We'll last a lot longer, if we bask in the moonlight." the three all turned their attention to the white wolf before them. He stared at the snowstorm outside in the mouth of the cave. "I traveled a full month once when I did that." The chubby wolf stared agape at his friend, "Did you say a month?!" He couldn't even imagine doing a thing like that. _Ugh, just the thought of it makes me only hungrier._ The white wolf stared deeply into the sky. "It should stop snowing any time now. Once it does the night draws closer and the moon will appear."

The gray wolf scoffed. "Well if worse comes to worse we can always eat each other…" The other three wolves looked at him in confusion. "We could start with the runt since he's gotten so weak, then of course there's little porky over there." the chubby wolf flinched at the thought edging away from the grey wolf's line of sight. _He doesn't mean it_ , The young brown wolf thought staring deep at his friend. _He's just tired…_ Then another thought crossed his mind. "Wait a sec' how come Kiba isn't on the menu?!" The grey wolf only growled low baring his teeth at the white wolf. "Because the guy's totally full of crap that's why!" The white wolf only stared him down. He was stiff, letting the wind ruffle his hair. "Come on cut it out!" The brown wolf cried out. "You don't mean it you're just saying stuff like that cause you're hungry!"

It was at that moment, the white wolf widened his eyes. A faint smell reached his nostrils, a smell he's once enjoyed before. What was it? Was it Cheza? _No…_ he thought. Something or someone else was here nearby. It was almost as if… he widened his eyes in shock. But before he could take off into the now dying blizzard, Hige, the chubby wolf ran ahead of him. Kiba could do nothing but stand still, and wait. "Where's Hige going?" the young wolf called Toboe asked. "Who cares, let him find a half-starved rat for all I care." the grey wolf named Tsume grumbled. Toboe groaned again, then thought out loud, "Well, what if he finds something bigger, like a deer or something!" "Are you really that thick in the head?" Tsume growled in annoyance. "There are no deer nearby this side of the wastelands, and even if there were it would be nothing but skin and bones by now."

"Oh…" the young wolf shyly turned away from him deciding to not bother him anymore. "Kiba, what do you think?" but Kiba said nothing. He only stared into the unknown lands waiting for the scent to come back to him."Hey guys!" Hige's voice rang out echoing in the silent dawn. The three all cautiously looked out at the mouth of the cave. The brown wolf was carrying something. "You won't believe what I found!" In an instant the three widened their eyes at the sight. The sight of a girl half-dead in Hige's arms. What surprised them even more, was that she carried the faint scent of Lunar flowers.


End file.
